Dis moi ton passé
by Atelophobiia
Summary: Eren est d'un coup prit d'une drôle d'envie. Celle de savoir le passé de son Heichou.
Le plus jeune fixait le plus vieux, ce dernier buvant tranquillement sa tasse de thé noir. Mais, se sentant observé, il tourna ses yeux fins, vers la personne qui l'observait, l'homme titan, dont il était responsable, mais celui-ci détourna bien assez vite ses grands yeux vers sa propre tasse encore vide.

\- Il y a un problème ?

Doucement, ses yeux se relevèrent, d'abord vers la seule bougie qui éclairé la pièce, laissant une demi-pénombre tranquillisante, avant que ses pupilles ne regardent ceux de son caporal. Mais une légère gêne lui vint, alors qu'il repensait à ses égarements. Il détourna à nouveau les yeux vers sa tasse à présent refroidi complètement.

\- Non, aucun.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Le plus jeune savait bien que son caporal ne le croirait pas. Mais au fond, il n'y avait pas vraiment de problème, juste une certaine curiosité qui avait fait surface. Le silence plana pendant quelques minutes, l'un attendant que l'autre répliques, et s'explique. Mais l'autre hésite à poser son envie de savoir. Finalement, la curiosité est plus forte, même s'il sait qu'au fond, il aura une réponse négative, à coup sûr.

\- Je voulais savoir le passé de Heichou.

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas, sur le coup quelque peu étonné de cette phrase, même s'il ne laissait rien transparaitre. Ce qui gêna un peu plus le plus jeune des deux hommes qui avait dit cette phrase, et qui s'attendait à avoir une réponse de suite, et peut être même un coup. Mais ne voyant pas cette dernière arriver, il fit un mouvement pour partir, s'arrêtant en entendant la voix de son supérieur, au fond de lui, il aimait cette voix.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi son caporal lui posait cette question. Mais cela pouvait peut-être annoncer qu'il aurait plus tard une réponse affirmative. Puis, réfléchissant, il comprit que son supérieur voulait juste savoir, car ça le touchait directement et personnellement. La suite dépendrait alors de sa réponse, seulement, il n'avait pas de réponse adéquate, cette envie de savoir ce passé était venue tout seule.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il avait avoué dans un ton de confidence, ce qui énervé l'autre homme, qui malgré son esprit affuté, ne comprenait pas. Cependant, il se leva, prêt à partir.

\- Vous n'allez pas me le dire ?

\- Non. Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Il ramassa sa tasse, qui était à présente vide, et qu'il avait posée quelques minutes plus tôt. Regardant pendant un instant le jeune qui pouvait se transformer en titan.

\- Finis, ta tasse, on va au cachot.

Le plus jeune lâcha un soupir, il n'avait pas envie d'aller là-bas, dans son cachot, dans ce lit froid, qu'il n'aimait pas, et qu'il rejoignait tous les soirs sans envie. Mais il était obligé, pour rester en vie. De toute façon, il savait très bien que son caporal n'accepterait pas de le laisser dormir autre part que dans le lieu destiné à sa coucherie.

-Eren ! Dépêche-toi !

L'homme capable de se transformer, sursauta, attrapant sa tasse, se dépêchant, et portant la porcelaine à ses lèvres, buvant le contenu d'une seule traite, manquant d'ailleurs d'avaler de travers, il toussa, attrapant les larmes aux yeux, sous le regard inexpressif du caporale qui le traitait intérieurement d'idiot. Et l'autre s'étant remis de son presque étouffement, se levant, la tasse en main,. Et c'est dans un silence absolu, qu'ils allèrent tout d'abord à la cuisine, laver et ranger les tasses. Pour ensuite descendre au cachot. Le plus jeune ralentissant ses pas sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Faisant alors ralentir le plus vieux qui finit par les ralentir, s'arrêtant et se retournant, le plus jeune se stoppant une fois être rentré dans le corps de l'autre jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- I-Il n'y a a rien.

Son regard croisa celui de l'autre homme, qui malgré la différence d'âge restait plus petit que lui. Mais ça n'enlevait rien à la force que ce dernier avait. Et qui épatait toujours autant l'homme titanesque.

\- Alors pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu de marcher ?

\- Mais c'est Heichou qui s'est arrêté.

\- Mais tu as ralenti. Et ne le nies pas.

\- Je ne le nie pas alors.

\- Pourquoi as-tu ralenti ?

\- Je n'ai vraiment envie d'aller au cachot.

Le plus petit fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il comprenait que le brun ne veuille pas y aller, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il rechignait maintenant. Il n'avait rien dit avant, donc il pensait que cette condition avait fini par passer. Il haussa les épaules pour lui-même, se retournant à nouveau pour reprendre sa marche.

\- Envie, ou pas. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, de toute façon, ça ne servirait a rien de répondre juste qu'il le savait. Et à nouveau, sans un mot, il suivit le plus petit, jusqu'au lit. Haichou, comme beaucoup le nommé, vu qu'il était caporal, ouvrit la porte en bateau de fer, le plus jeune sur qui l'espoir reposé, s'avança entre les barreaux, ses pieds le menant directement et habituellement jusqu'au meuble qu'était son lit. S'asseyant dessus, il entendit la porte se refermer.

\- Si tu veux, je reste là jusqu'à ce que tu dormes.

Le jeune homme enfermé, releva regard vers son caporal, lançant un petit sourire, s'allongeant sous sa légère couette. Si le plus petit avait proposé ça, c'est que ça ne le gênait pas, de toute façon, il était plutôt insomniaque, dormant deux a trois heures par nuit, des fois, il ne dormait même pas. Puis s'asseyant sur la chaise face au barreau, ses yeux fixés sur l'homme qui s'endormait, ou du moins essayer. Les minutes passèrent, doucement, lentement.

\- Caporal...

\- Oui ?

\- Je veux savoir votre passé.

\- Je le sais.

\- Alors dîtes le moi.

\- Non.

Le silence plane à nouveau, le plus jeune soupirant lentement, fermant les yeux s'enfonçant sous sa couette. Des souvenirs sur son propre passé, arrivèrent dans son esprit endormi. Sa mère, son père, sa sœur adoptive. Il retraçait petit à petit son enfance, sous les yeux du caporal, qui pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête endormie du jeune homme. Tout était plutôt calme, jusqu'à ce que le jeune titan ne remue dans son sommeil, criant doucement le doux mot de " Okasan ". Revoyant le caporal dans sa propre enfance, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête pour chasser les pensées parasite, regardant à nouveau le jeune homme qui semblait faire un cauchemar. Il hésitait a aller le voir, et le réveiller, le consoler. Ou ne rien faire. Il finit par décider de ne rien faire, puis de toute façon, il était trop tard, le jeune homme était réveillé, et regarder le plafond avec les yeux grand ouvert, et de la sueur collant sur son front. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il devait de ça. Il était sûr d'avoir fait un trait sur cet parti, qu'il n'en souffrirait plus jamais. Mais là, était bel et bien la vérité, son Coeur lui faisait mal, les larmes étaient aux bords des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait revoir sa mère. Et surtout oublier pour de bon cette image de cette dernière en train de se faire bouffer par un titan.

\- Ça va ?

Le jeune homme sursauta. Son caporal encore présent, il ne s'entendait pas à l'entendre. Il se redressa passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Oui.

C'était un petit oui, mais ça allait, il n'avait pas de raison d'aller mal, là, tout de suite maintenant.

\- Bien.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau, alors que le jeune homme enfermé se rallongeait, l'autre ouvrit la porte de cellule, s'approchant dans la salle.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

\- Oui.

\- Sur ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Le caporal s'assit sur le lit miteux, regardant le plus jeune dans les yeux, se dernier ayant toujours des larmes.

\- Elle... Elle a été mangée par un titan sous mes yeux. Je pensais avoir passé outre... Mais non.

\- La perte d'une mère, c'est toujours difficile. J'ai perdu aussi ma mère jeune.

L'autre se redresse à nouveau, intéressé par la tournure de la conversation.

\- Elle était comment ? Elle faisait quoi ?

\- Doucement, doucement.

\- Pardon.

L'autre jeune homme l'observait, avant d'avoir une fois dans sa vie un geste doux, sa main allant retrouver les cheveux du jeune Eren pour les lui ébouriffer doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'était une très belle femme, mais je ne m'en rappelle plus vraiment. Et je ne saurais te dire son métier.

Le plus jeune rougit légèrement avant de retirer la main de l'autre.

\- D'accord.

\- Aller, ne t'en occupe plus, et dors maintenant.

\- Est-ce que vous... Pouvez rester avec moi ?

Il laisse à nouveau voir son étonnement, en haussant le sourcil. Rester ? Il ne comprend pas. Le jeune veut-il qu'il reste là ? S'allonge avec lui ? Retourne attendre devant le cachot ?

\- Comment ça ? ...

\- Mh. Laissez.

Le jeune homme le regarde, ne le quitte pas des yeux, et le titan se sentant observé, se retourne, et regarde alors son caporal dans les yeux. Ce regard plutôt habituellement inexpressif.

\- J'ai mentis.

Finit par dire le caporal, avant de se lever et d'aller vers la porte de prison. Mais le jeune Eren, se redressa à toute vitesse, se levant même du lit, pour aller attraper le poignet de son caporal. Qui s'arrêta alors dans son avancé, sans se retourner.

\- Sur quoi avez-vous menti ?

\- Ma mère.

Fut la seule réponse avant qu'il ne retire sa main et sortant de la cellule, la fermant à clé. Laissant un Eren qui ne comprenait vraiment pas sur quoi avait mentit son caporal. Sa mère ? Elle n'était pas belle ? Il savait ce qu'elle faisait ? Pourquoi le cacher ? Il n'était pas triste de la perte de sa mère ? Il ne l'avait pas perdue jeune ?

\- Heichou ! Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que ça ne te regardait pas, que ça ne te regarde toujours pas.

\- Je... Ne comprends vraiment pas.

\- Tant pis pour toi.

Et le plus vieux quitte les lieux laissant le jeune homme de quinze ans dans de multiple réflexion. Ce qui fit qu'il ne réussit pas à dormir pour le reste de la nuit. Au petit matin, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de ne pas voir son caporal, mais la douce et gentille Petra.

\- Eren, tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir.

\- Pourquoi ça.

\- Mh... Heichou ne veut pas me parler de son enfance.

La jeune femme du surprise, se demandant pourquoi, le jeune titan voulait savoir ça du caporal. Devant la mine de la demoiselle, le brun reprit.

\- Il m'en a juste parlé, du moins... Juste un bout, puis il a dit qu'il avait menti. Il n'a pas voulu aller plus loin.

Maintenant, la jeune compris un peu mieux, et eut alors sur son doux visage un petit sourire. Et maintenant, elle comprenait aussi, pourquoi Livai lui avait demandé d'aller chercher Eren.

\- Tu peux déjà t'estimer heureux, qu'il s'est passé cela. Il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui. Je pense qu'Erwin peut en savoir un peu plus, il était déjà dans les bataillons quand Livai est arrivé.

\- Je vois... Merci !

Le brun sourit et la jeune femme le lui rendit, avant que tout deux ne quitte les cachots, allant vers la salle principale, où tout le monde était réuni sauf le caporal. Alors qu'Eren prenait place après avoir salué tout le monde, et prit de quoi déjeuner, le jeune femme eu un regard triste envers l'adolescent. Elle finit par quitter la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut le caporal qui arriva, l'air toujours aussi impassible. Eren se coupa dans sa dégustation de petit-déjeuner. Regardant son caporal, ses souvenirs de la veille lui revenant en tête. Cependant, il ne disait rien, fixant toujours son caporal, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte étant encré dans ses pensées parasitaires. Le plus haut gradé de la pièce, releva la tête vers le plus jeune du groupe. Se demandant ce qu'avait le jeune homme, mais il se dit que ça devait être encore la veille.

\- Eren, je dois te parler après.

\- Ah ? ... Euh... D'accord.

Le plus vieux se retourne alors, toujours avec le même visage impassible. Eren, ne sait pas trop s'il doit le suivre tout de suite, ou non. Puis il prend sa décision, buvant d'une traite le reste de sa boisson, avant de se lever et de sortir hors de la pièce principale, laissant les autres avec quelques interrogations silencieuses.

\- Heichou !

\- Quoi ?

L'homme se retourne, regardant le jeune garçon dans les yeux, ses grands yeux verts. Si vivant, comparé à ses fades prunelles grises à lui.

\- Vous avez dit que vous vouliez me parler.

\- Après, ce n'était pas tout de suite.

Le plus jeune baisse la tête sur le coup gêné, l'autre soupirant avant de lui faire signe de lui suivre. Ils se dirigent tout deux vers le bureau du caporal. Une fois devant celui-ci, le plus petit ouvre la porte et part s'asseoir à sa place, le plus jeune hésite, finit par entrer, fermer la porte et venir se positionner devant le bureau.

\- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, Heichou ?

\- Je vais te le redemander une dernière fois. Pourquoi tiens-tu, tant, a savoir mon passé ?

On ne lui répond pas. Il n'a aucune réponse à donner, il veut savoir, c'est tout, il l'a déjà dit, non ? Alors pourquoi on lui repose la question ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais... Pourquoi reposiez-vous la question ?

\- Écoute, Eren. Savoir une chose comme ça, c'est qu'il y a une raison, aussi bonne, soit-elle, elle peut aussi être mauvaise.

\- Je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais je veux que tu comprennes, je ne suis pas du genre a parler de moi. Si je n'ai pas une bonne raison valable, tu ne le sauras jamais. Car je ne sais pas ce que tu peux en faire.

Un silence se fait. Bien sûr qu'il comprend, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi il veut savoir. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Il a beau avoir réfléchi toute la nuit, si bien qu'il n'ait pas dormi, il n'a rien trouvé.

\- Comprends-tu ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc, tant que tu n'as pas une bonne raison, n'en parlons plus.

Le plus jeune fait un signe de tête, avant de se retourner et partir. Il déambule dans le couloir, réfléchissant. Comment pouvait-il trouver une bonne raison ? Puis il n'allait pas mentir. Le caporal le verrait tout de suite, avec ses oreilles qui deviendraient toutes rouges. Il s'arrête alors en plein milieu du couloir et lâche un gros souffle.

\- Coeur qui soupire n'a point ce qu'il désire.

Le plus jeune relève la tête au son de la voix féminine, regardant alors la douce et jolie Petra qui était revenue. Se demandant pourquoi elle sortait cette phrase.

\- Eren. Tu n'as toujours pas l'air d'aller bien.

\- Mh. Heichou veut que je lui donne une bonne raison, pour qu'il me dise son passé. Mais... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je veux savoir.

Un petit silence se fait pendant lequel la jolie demoiselle, réfléchit a que répondre. Tiraillé entre ce qu'elle veut et ce qu'elle veut. Car, oui, elle aime le caporal, et veut donc l'avoir pour elle, mais elle sait aussi qu'il ne l'aime pas, et veut le rendre heureux.

\- Dis-moi Eren. As-tu déjà été amoureux ?

Le jeune homme sursaute, il ne comprend pas.

\- Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

\- Répond, juste.

Il se plonge alors dans ses souvenirs. Amoureux ? Mikasa ? Non, il ne la voit que comme sa sœur, un peu trop protectrice, d'ailleurs. Puis il n'y a personne d'autre qui vient dans sa tête. Aucune fille.

\- Non.

\- Aucune fille ? Aucun garçon ?

Il rougit légèrement. Quoi ? Garçon ? Est-ce possible ? Il secoue la tête, réfléchissant alors du côté de ses connaissances homme. Et encore une fois, personne ne lui vient à l'esprit en tant qu'amoureux parmi ses camarades.

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais ressentit une forme d'amour pour quelqu'un.

\- Il n'y a personne, qui est spéciale ? Qui te fait des changements dans le Coeur et la tête ? Cherche toutes les possibilités.

Il se remet alors à réfléchir, il n'a que quinze ans alors, c'est un peu encore difficile pour dire s'il est vraiment amoureux, il passe à nouveau chaque personne en revue, ses réactions avec chacune d'elle, comment il réagit quand il pense à telle personne, et ce qu'il y a en plus des autres.

\- Il y a Heichou... Qui... Je veux savoir son passé. Pas les autres. Mais... Je ne pense pas...

\- Il n'y a rien de plus ?

Il s'imagine le brun dans sa tête et il sent son Coeur s'accélérer un peu plus. Il sait aussi, qu'en ce moment, il pense un peu plus a lui.

\- Je... Pense que ce que je ressens envers Heichou est de l'admiration. Je le trouve très fort, puis aussi, il n'est...

Il se tait, n'osant pas finir sa phrase, peut-il vraiment dire tour haut qu'il ne trouve pas moche le caporal ?

\- Eren. Ne crois-tu pas que ton jugement est erroné, vu que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être amoureux ?

Comment ça erroné ? Il est sûr qu'il ne ressent qu'une certaine forme d'admiration. Son caporal est... Il remet enfin la phrase de la jeune femme en ordre dans sa tête.

\- Es-tu en train de dire que je suis probablement amoureux de Heichou.

\- As toi de savoir.

Il se gratte la nuque en regardant le sol. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Si justement, il n'avait jamais été amoureux avant ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

\- Bien. Merci.

Il releva la tête, avant de partir, réfléchissant, était-il vraiment amoureux de son caporal ? Et s'il allait lui dire ça, comment réagirait son supérieur ? Pour cette dernière question, pour avoir la réponse, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, aller, lui dire. Ce qu'il fit, allant vers le bureau du plus âgé, toquant, il n'attendait pas pour entrer dans le bureau, par chance, Livai était tout seul.

\- Eren, tu pourrais attendre qu'on te donne la permission pour enter.

\- Heichou ! Je crois que je vous aime !

Le brun le regarde de travers, haussant pour une fois le sourcil droit.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Oui.

\- Et pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

\- Je ne peux pas le dire.

Eren commençait vraiment à taper sur les nerfs du plus vieux. Qui se leva, venant attraper par la mâchoire, sans aucune douceur.

\- Bon écoute-moi bien le chieur. Sois, tu réponds, soit t'arrête de me faire chier à chaque fois pour rien.

Le plus jeune déglutit, c'est que l'autre faisait mal, il l'avait bien senti au tribunal.

\- Je... Je... Heichou... Je suis désolé... Mais comme je ne suis pas sur... Je...

\- Arrête de faire chier, et répond pourquoi tu penses ça.

\- Petra m'a mené sur cette réflexion. Je... Vous... Vous... Vous êtes le seul... Dont j'ai envie de savoir le passé... Vous êtes... En quelque sorte spécial.

Le plus vieux le lâche enfin, et retourne s'asseoir, regardant le plus jeune, les sourcils froncés, comme a son habitude. L'autre se sent mal à l'aise, il ne sait pas où se mettre.

\- Eren. Tu veux vraiment savoir que le mien ? Et comment ça, je suis spécial ?

\- Je... Personne, n'es dans mes pensées comme vous. Je... Ne sais pas... Comment expliquer... C'est gênant...

Le plus petit, a un sourire, alors qu'il se relève, venant s'asseoir contre son bureau face au plus jeune, lui demandant de rapprocher. Ce que ce dernier fit.

\- Je vais te raconter dans les grosses lignes. Ma mère était une prostituée.

À ces mots, le plus jeune rougit légèrement, parce que derrière prostitué, c'est avoir des relations sexuelles, et ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il connaît, il n'a même pas était amoureux, il n'a d'ailleurs embrassé personne.

\- Elle est tombée enceinte, et a décider garder le bébé, donc moi. Malheureusement, certaines personnes ne voulaient plus d'elle. On n'a pas pu bien se nourrir, et tout, elle est morte. J'ai était recueillis par mon oncle, mais il m'a laissé quelques années après. Puis par la force des choses, j'ai dû intégrer les bataillons.

Le brun restait encore très vague, mais le plus jeune était heureux, il savait le principal pour lui, il en était heureux. Cependant, il ne répondit rien. Le plus petit se redressa parfaitement, venant un peu plus face au plus grand.

\- Dis-moi, Eren. Tu n'as jamais eu de relation.

\- N-Non... Mais...

\- Tu as rougi lorsque j'ai parlé de prostitution.

Il rit légèrement, venant à nouveau attraper la mâchoire de l'homme pour approcher son visage de l'autre.

\- Bien. Je te ferais découvrir ça, et là, tu pourras répondre si c'est encore juste une pensée où, si tu m'aimes vraiment.

Il approcha un peu plus son visage, ses lèvres allant contre celle du plus jeune, qui ne sut que faire, gêné, d'enfin recevoir son premier baiser.


End file.
